Future kingdoms online- An SAO fanfic
by oaky123456
Summary: Kiriagaya Kazuto had escaped the death game, SAO with his friends and found Asuna Yuuki after her being locked inside another game,ALO, one very similar to SAO. But now when Kirigaya hears news of the game starting again, will he have the will to dive in again? Can he brave the digital plains of FKO, the newest horror to the RPG world? Rated T for some violence


CHAPTER 1: The death game begins again.

Kirigaya Kazuto had been stuck in one VRMMORPG. SAO was a death game, where more than 6,000 people had died. He had played another called ALFhiem online. ALO had not been a death game like SAO, but Kirigaya had discovered that Asuna Yuuki, his love intrest, had been trapped inside. The world seed was doing fine and the latest and most popular VRMMORPG that had been out was Future Kingdom Online. Kirigaya had been logging a few hours a day to it, meeting his friends and level grinding every time he got on. The servers had been reciving updates little by little but now a brand new update, much larger than the rest, was coming out in the next two days.

Kirigaya was at home, sighing with content after a session of FKO where he had helped his friend Klien reach a level requirement for some quest he was obsessed with. Appearently it wasn't gonna be in the next update and he wanted to get it done today. He checked his clock on the NerveGear to know how long he had been in. It was 16:15 when he started and it was now 17:50. 'Around two hours' kirigaya thought. He walked downstairs and headed to the door. He had been hoping to find Asuna today to talk to her. Their relationship had been steady so far, due to their love of VRMMORPGs. And the fact that Kirigaya had saved her life twice before.

He headed out and went to the park to see if Asuna was there. She had been visiting there a lot lately to try to get her mind off the FKO update. Kirigaya sat on a bench for a while, checked his phone, and sat some more. After a good 45 minutes he got up and left, hoping he would get to see if she was on FKO. As he got home he looked in his sisters room and, sure enough, she was on the bed, playing ALO no doubt. He went into his room and put on his NerveGear. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said "Link Start!"

A familliar beeping noise filled Kirigaya's ears, and a funnel of colors swirreled around him as the system checked his vital signs and such. After everything was in order the FKO main menu popped up. Kirigaya typed in his password and selected the start button. He waited... and waited as the server scanned his profile. As he waited he thought about seeing Asuna again, the thought bribging a smile to his face. His smile quickly faded as he saw that an error code popped up saying that his file did not exist. He typed his password again, this time slower and he made sure he got it right this time.

The system said he had failed a second attempt and if he tried again he would be kicked from the server. He exited from the server and turned off the NerveGear. 'What is the problem?' Kirigaya thought 'I had logged on not even an hour ago.' He Sighed and left the house, going to Agil's cafe, as he had to work today and he was hoping he could talk to someone. As he was on his way he stopped at the park once more, looking for Asuna, hoping she was not on her NerveGear as he feared that she may have been in trouble. No such luck, she hadn't seemed to have been here today.

When Kirigaya had got to Agil's cafe, the first thing he heard was "Hey, Kirito! Hows it going?" From Agil. Kirigaya sighed and said " My name is not Kirito, i have told you that."

"Hey, come on. I have gotten used to calling you that after 2 years." Agil said, slightly laughing.

"Whatever. Listen i can't seem to log in to FKO, and i can't find Asuna anywhere. First, have you seen her come by? Second, do you have any clue why i can't log in?"

"Well no, for starters. I haven't seen Asuna come by here. I can check the seed if you want. Second, why would i have any idea why you can't log in? Tell you what. while i'm looking for Asuna i'll check the FKO servers too. Kay?"

Kirigaya saisd his thanks and ordered some food while he waited to hear about the seed..

"Lucky for you, Asuna logged off around three hours ago. That means she is at her house. Why didn't you check there?"

"There is always this weird vibe in the house, not like its bad, its just awkward. Her parents stare at me strangely when they think i dont see them."

"If my daughter was rescued by some random kid who fell in love with her in a death game, i would be happy, but a little wierded out. Anyways, i see no problems with the FKO servers."

"Uhh, ok then. well thanks for everything."

Kirigaya headed to Asunas house. He was hoping he would meet Asuna at the door instead of her parents. As he was thinking someone ran into him. He hears a crushing sound and the flutter of papers. He looked over to who he ran into. He had on a flannel coat that was un-buttoned, jeans, and tennishoes. He also had dark metallic green hair that hung in his eyes.

"Sorry!" The stranger said as he picked up his stuff and left, leaving behind only a crushed loly-pop and some footprints.

Kirigaya looked in his direction, rubbing his arm, but soon got back to walking to Asuna's house. Luck had been in his favor this time, as Asuna was the one who answered the door.

"Asuna! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Why wouldn't i be kirit- I mean kirigaya?" Asuna siad, catching herself on his name.

"My FKO account was deleted it seems and i couldn't find you anywhere! I got worried that FKO was a trap for players."

"Don't worry, as you can see, i'm fine. But i will be careful and not play FKO for a while. Do you like that idea?"

"I know you are gonna get right on the second the update comes up."

"You have my word." Asuna sighed.

"Ok then. i'm gonna belive you. I have got to go though. See you at school."

"See you later!"

Kirigaya went home to see his sister. When he got home he looked for her around in the usual places she was. She wasn't in her room, or the kichen. He looked out the window and saw her swinging her bamboo sword. 'She needs her practice.' he thought. He went into his room and sent texts to all of his friends to be wary of getting on FKO for the next couple of days. They all said ok and with that Kirigaya felt a little better. The next few days were uneventful. Klien tested the server on the update... but his software crashed on him. they spent one more day away from FKO. And then thats when they heard the sirens.

(a/n) How do you like the fic so far. its my first one. Also, know that i wrote this on something called an AlphaSmart. so excuse any strange oddities. if there is any problems i will go to great lengths to fix them. As you can see i threw in an oc, but let me know if you want me to leave them out. also, i encouadge that you point out flaws in my writing that you wish to correct. also know that whenever people are online i call them by their avatar names. the only exeption was this chapter with Kirigaya.i will start the next chapter if i get... lets say 5 reviews or so. intros are hard, i will tell you that much.


End file.
